


you’ve got a waterfall heart (and i want some of that simple love)

by hyunjoom



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Too sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunjoon is just cute, jaehyun just loves hyunjoon, puppies make everything softer, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjoom/pseuds/hyunjoom
Summary: hyunjoon falls in love with the puppies on the local pet shelter website and jaehyun falls in love with hyunjoon.





	you’ve got a waterfall heart (and i want some of that simple love)

**Author's Note:**

> bruhhh these boyz r 2 sweet. they Melt me.  
> but wait how come there aren’t more jaehwall/2hyun fics on here??? i’ve come to change that. these are the two best boys. i luv u hyunjoon n jaehyun <3
> 
> title comes from a cute little song called simple love by isaac and joel there’s the waterfall heart line and later in the song he says he has a bubblegum heart that pops easily so it reminded me of these characters soooo much plzzz they’re soo cute <333

jaehyun walks into an eerily silent apartment when he gets back from his last class of the day, surprised to see that hyunjoon is no where in sight. 

“joon?” calls jaehyun, toeing off his shoes beside the closed door. they’ve lived together for so long that jaehyun is only used to hyunjoon’s warm greetings every time he arrives home. he hears some shuffling and the sliding of a desk chair against the hardwood floor before he sees the sweet, shy face of his roommate peek out from behind the doorway to bedroom hallway. 

“hi, jaehyun,” hyunjoon absentmindedly greets before scurrying away, retreating to whatever he was doing before interrupted. 

jaehyun tsks, surprised and a bit disappointed in hyunjoon’s uncharacteristic behavior. he follows the sound of frantic typing to hyunjoon’s desk, spotting his friend actively swapping between mashing away at his keyboard to gently cradling the laptop screen. “what are you doing, hyunjoon?” 

hyunjoon comically freezes after being caught, lifting his hands from the monitor. “jaehyun,” he murmurs. “look at these puppies.” 

at the mention of puppies, jaehyun can’t help smiling. he looks to hyunjoon’s computer screen as the other boy scrolls picture after picture of adorable young dogs. some are scraggly, some are neat and well-kept, some look shy while some look playful and outgoing. jaehyun then looks back to hyunjoon’s expression. the dark haired boy has a soft smile on his face, eyes fondly shaped into crescents while watching the dogs scroll past. 

“it’s the local shelter,” hyunjoon says finally, breaking himself out of his puppy-induced trance. “ _pawesome pups_.” an airy giggle falls from hyunjoon’s mouth and jaehyun keeps close watch as if he can catch it, keep it, and hold it close forever. 

“ _pawesome_. i get it,” he lamely replies, grinning dopily. “you want a puppy?”

hyunjoon shrugs. “i don’t know. they’re just all so cute, it makes me feel like my heart might burst.” 

with hyunjoon tightly grabbing his hands for emphasis and his eyes shining like they have galaxies in them, jaehyun thinks he understands the feeling. 

 

* * *

 

the second time jaehyun catches his roommate sweetly fawning over puppies on his computer screen, hyunjoon is sitting curled up on the couch with his laptop, jumping in surprise when he notices jaehyun sit down next to him.

hyunjoon is angled away from jaehyun, so he can see the light from the computer screen reflecting onto hyunjoon’s fair skin. he just can’t hold it in anymore — “you’re too cute,” jaehyun blurts, hands combing through hyunjoon’s dark hair. 

hyunjoon turns to face jaehyun on the couch, pouting. 

“—and you’re only proving my point, hyunjoon-ah.”

jaehyun laughs as hyunjoon shoves his shoulder weakly and turns back to face the screen, ogling over an australian kelpie called haru. he recovers easily, hand coming back up to play with the long hair at the nape of hyunjoon’s neck. 

hyunjoon remains undistracted by any of jaehyun’s ministrations, fully focused on browsing the adoption site. jaehyun doesn’t think he’s ever seen him quite like this before, and yeah, his heart definitely feels like it’s bursting.

 

* * *

 

hyunjoon’s gentle online stalking of the shelter is virtually harmless, it seems, until the third incident.

jaehyun arrives home on a friday night after a harry potter movie marathon with juyeon and younghoon and quietly sneaks into his and hyunjoon’s shared bedroom. hyunjoon is curled up underneath his comforter, tucked into the corner of his bed facing the wall. his open laptop casts a soft, blue glow into the room, but hyunjoon is completely still and doesn’t stir when the door opens or closes, so jaehyun assumes he’s fast asleep.  

jaehyun shortly finds out that hyunjoon, in fact, is not asleep. after he settled into bed himself, jaehyun begins hearing soft sniffles from across the room. used to hearing hyunjoon’s sleepy, muted sounds at night or while he’s napping, jaehyun initially thinks nothing of it. that is, until the sniffling grows in volume and frequency. 

pulling his comforter down past his neck, jaehyun strains his hearing towards hyunjoon’s side of the room. with his newly unobstructed line of audio, jaehyun hears the tell tale sound of hyunjoon quietly crying in his bed. “hyunjoon-ah?” he gently calls out.”

everything freezes. sound, time, space, it all stops when jaehyun first speaks. he can’t even pick up on hyunjoon’s breathing. 

jaehyun peels the thick cover blanket off of his body and sets it aside on his mattress, slipping out of bed to pad across the room to check on hyunjoon. looking down over his bed, jaehyun can more clearly see his roommate’s features.

hyunjoon’s face is lit up by his laptop, eyes puffy and nose red and running. “hi, jaehyun,” he mumbles meekly. 

unable to keep a fond smile from reaching his face, jaehyun laughs lightly and rubs hyunjoon’s shoulder. “joonie,” he murmurs. “baby. are you really looking at the puppies again?” 

hyunjoon hesistantly shuts his computer, passing it over to jaehyun’s waiting hands. jaehyun sets the laptop on hyunjoon’s desk before climbing into his bed, hyunjoon turning over to face jaehyun rather than the wall. hyunjoon just looks dispiritedly at jaehyun, like a kicked puppy. or maybe an abandoned, lonely one, who needs to be rescued by two broke college boys. 

slowly, jaehyun reaches up to cup hyunjoon’s cheek, gently stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. he looks back at him watchfully, ready for a full on vent about how cute the puppies are, and how badly they need a loving home. but it doesn’t come.

instead, the dam breaks, and all of hyunjoon’s affection waterfalls out of him. “i _am_ looking at the puppies again,” he nearly wails, tears streaming sideways down his face as he lays on his side. “i can’t help it, jaehyun. i love them so much.”

jaehyun shushes and soothes the blubbering boy next to him, rubbing his cheek, whispering sweetly, but he can’t help but laugh. “we can just get a puppy,” he easily supplies, causing hyunjoon’s crying to cease abruptly. 

hyunjoon looks at him curiously. “they don’t allow pets in this building.” 

“what they don’t know won’t kill them,” jaehyun replies, grinning impishly. his expression turns meaningful again as he shifts closer to hyunjoon. “or... we could move to a nicer, bigger apartment that allows pets. i mean, we’re slightly less broke than we were two years ago when we picked this place. we could afford it.”

”do you...” hyunjoon starts, trailing off quietly, turning his cheek more into the palm of jaehyun’s hand. “do you really want to keep living with me for that long?” 

jaehyun smiles, feeling extremely and surprisingly comfortable. “i kind of want to live with you forever.” 

hyunjoon lifts his own hand to lightly thread his fingers through jaehyun’s silky hair. “what does that mean?” he asks sheepishly, like he expects what’s coming next. 

“i think it’s pretty self-exlanatory, hyunjoon,” jaehyun replies, gearing up for confession. 

with a swift turn of his head, hyunjoon plants a quick kiss on the palm of jaehyun’s hand. “i think you may be too shy to say it,” he teases. “i love you, you know that?”

jaehyun’s breath hitches in his throat as his breathes in. he was preparing to be the one to confess his feelings, but hyunjoon is  always full of surprises. “r-really? like, in what w–”

hyunjoon extracts his hand from jaehyun’s hair to grab jaehyun’s hand from his face and hold it in his own hand, kissing it again before tipping his head towards jaehyun’s until their foreheads are touching. “i think it’s pretty self-explanatory.”

“i’m in love with you,” jaehyun says hastily before kissing hyunjoon’s pretty lips. he notices his lips are smooth, they feel so velvety against his own, and they’re so warm, and kissing hyunjoon is really the sweetest, nicest thing that jaehyun has ever experienced. he pulls away, their hot breaths fanning across each other’s mouths. “i love you so much, hyunjoon. if you want a puppy, let’s get a puppy.”

with hyunjoon’s sparkly eyes and soft lips at one in the morning, jaehyun knows he’d do anything for him. his lips quirk up into a smile, and he leans in again to kiss jaehyun, tucking his lean body against jaehyun’s. 

 

* * *

  

_three months later_

 

“so this is kari, huh?” juyeon asks, immediately dropping to the floor when he steps foot into jaehyun and hyunjoon’s new apartment to pet the white fluff ball he is met with. 

“yep,” hyunjoon responds, smiling widely like a proud dad. “isn’t she the cutest?” he asks, kneeling down to pick up the samoyed puppy and set her in his lap. “look at how one ear flops down while the other sticks up,” hyunjoon coos. 

“she’s precious,” eric fusses, following juyeon into the apartment. “does she have a collar? i got her one. you don’t have to use it but i saw it the other day leaving work and figured i’d pick it up for my baby niece–”

“eric,” jaehyun interrupts, entering the entrance the apartment where everyone is crouched, laughing. “it’s fine. thank you. come in, younghoon’s already here.” 

the two new guests follow jaehyun and hyunjoon, along with kari skittering closely behind hyunjoon’s heels, into the small kitchen. small, but considerably larger than in their old apartment. 

“we were gonna cook, but you know me and hyunjoon aren’t the most gifted cooks, and we don’t want a bad start in the new place,” jaehyun explains, smiling fondly at hyunjoon as he bumps his shoulder with his own. “so... enjoy,” he says, laughing as he gestures to the fast food fried chicken laid across the table. 

“wait,” younghoon says, halting everyone’s commencement. “i want to give a toast.”

hyunjoon and jaehyun glance at each other, shrugging. jaehyun nods at younghoon, giving him the go ahead. 

younghoon clears his throat, stands up, and looks around the table. “i think we all saw this coming. for as long as you’ve lived together, we’ve known jaehyun was like, totally in love with hyunjoon.”

jaehyun grips hyunjoon’s hand underneath the table, rubbing his thumb across hyunjoon’s. 

“so, congratulations on the actually decent apartment, and the really sweet relationship, and on adopting the cutest dog ever,” younghoon says. “to jaehyun and hyunjoon.”

juyeon and eric echo it back as well, and hyunjoon and jaehyun just laugh and smile while everyone takes a sip of their coke.

after dinner, once everyone is gone, jaehyun and hyunjoon curl up on the couch together watching cheesy netflix movies while fawning over kari.

“were you really always in love with me?” hyunjoon asks, hand soothingly petting through kari’s fur. 

jaehyun faintly blushes, a small grin reaches his cheeks. “yeah. i mean, you know, it’s hard to process those types of feelings, but... i think i always kind of was,” he replies. 

hyunjoon lips stretch into a little smile too as he leans into jaehyun. “i know,” he murmurs. “and i was top distracted by the puppies that i didn’t even realize at first.” 

he presses a soft kiss to jaehyun’s lips, spreading warmth and light through their bodies. kari whines quietly, pawing at both of their chests.

“hey,” jaehyun lightly scolds, smiling at her need for attention. 

hyunjoon leans down to press a kiss to her head, sating the excitable samoyed. 

jaehyun just watches them, longing to forever keep this moment in his memories, even pulling out his phone to catch a picture of hyunjoon and kari. “you surprised me, you know,” he says, setting his phone down on the open area of the couch beside him. “when we confessed that night? i’d been preparing myself for weeks, to be honest.”

“really?” hyunjoon laughs. “you seemed so nervous.”

“i was!” jaehyun defends himself. “every time i look at you, it feels like my heart’s bursting. it was weird before, not knowing how you felt, because i didn’t know if that was love or something else.”

hyunjoon leans his head in jaehyun’s shoulder, petting a hand through kari’s fur. “i knew it was love. that’s why it was so easy for me to tell you how i felt. because you’ve always shown me so much love.”

and they smile, feeling so content with the idea of this little family. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this wildly out of control fic that’s literally just me crying over tbz and puppies. u best believe hyunjoon’s behavior was inspired by real life (me) and while i was looking up puppies while writing this fic i also cried thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
